1. Technical field
The present invention generally relates to lens modules and digital camera modules using the lens module and, more particularly, to a lens module and a digital camera module using the lens module, which are used in portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), or palm-top computers.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the ongoing development of microcircuitry and multimedia technology, digital cameras are now in widespread use. High-end portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and PDAs, are being developed to be increasingly multi-functional. Many of these portable electronic devices are now equipped with digital cameras.
FIG. 1 (related art) shows a typical digital camera module 90, which includes a substrate 91, a chip 92, a holder 93, a transparent board 94, and a lens module 95. The substrate 91 has an upper surface 912, which is provided with a predetermined circuitry formed thereon. The chip 92 is attached to the upper surface 912 and is electrically connected to the substrate 91 via a plurality of conductive wires 914. The lens holder 93 includes a cylinder portion 931 configured for receiving the lens module 95, a seat portion 933 from which the cylinder portion 931 projects, and a through hole 935 defined through the respective interiors of the cylinder portion 931 and the seat portion 933. The cylinder portion 931 has a diameter smaller than that of the seat portion 933, thereby forming a step surface 937 therebetween. The transparent board 94 is attached to the step surface 937 of the lens holder 93. The lens module 95 includes a barrel 952 and at least one lens 954 fixed to the barrel 952.
The lens module 95 is received in and screwed into the cylinder portion 931 of the holder 93. The seat portion 933 is attached to the substrate 91 and receives the chip 92 therein.
In the aforesaid digital camera module 90, the lens module 95 is threadedly engaged with the cylinder portion 931 of the holder 93, which may create certain problems. As such, a manual focusing procedure is needed in order to set the lens module 95 to form a focused image on the chip 92, which is time consuming and may adversely affect the production yield. Additionally, an optical axis of the lens module 95 may incline and be displaced from a center of the chip 92, which may accordingly adversely affect the quality of images formed by the digital camera module 90.
Therefore, an improved lens module and an improved digital camera module using the lens module are desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.